


35. сколько так было и сколько еще так будет

by helgatrush



Series: Все песни только о любви [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, анонимный тредик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: сколько так было и сколько еще так будет,итог этой байки высечен в малахите.что с вами делать, лучшие в мире люди?только любить и ждать, когда вы сбежите.
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Series: Все песни только о любви [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881868





	35. сколько так было и сколько еще так будет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на анонимный фест драбблов по песням и стихам

Роберт поцеловал его первым. 

Марко отлично помнил этот момент – стук в дверь номер в отеле, щелчок замка за спиной Роберта и шальной взгляд его сизых глаз, которые Марко непонятно как рассмотрел в приглушённом свете настольной лампы. 

Не было никаких «Я люблю тебя» и «Жить не могу без тебя», никакой этой херни из романов Джейн Остен. Роберт просто сделал шаг вперёд и тронул сухими, горячечными какими-то губами полуоткрытый от удивления рот Марко. Поцеловал и замер, глядя на Марко настороженно, ожидая реакции что ли. 

Ну, Марко и отреагировал, что уж. Роберт потом ещё пару дней ходил только в водолазках под горло.  
Если бы Марко знал, что всё будет так просто…

*  
Марко смотрел на Роберта, который спал на соседней подушке, и не мог насмотреться. Сколько таких ночей было, сколько долгих вечеров у телевизора и спонтанных поездок за город. Сколько забитых мячей и перерывов между таймами в раздевалке, где можно на секунду ткнуться лбом в чужое плечо и пообещать себе – и не только себе – победить. Сколько – телефонных разговоров на время матчей сборных и смс с предоплаченной сим-карты в три часа ночи. 

Марко не считал, но в такие вот моменты неожиданной бессонницы ему хотелось собрать их в памяти и перебирать, как самое ценное сокровище. 

Роберт вдруг вздрогнул и открыл глаза – неожиданно ясные для человека, который только что сопел носом. Он безошибочно поймал взгляд Марко в темноте, поднял руку, чтобы растрепать его чёлку, а потом невесомо скользнул кончиками пальцев по его щеке. 

– Чего не спишь? – сиплым ото сна голосом спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, притиснул Марко к себе, закрывая его рукой от всего мира. 

– Думал, – Марко закрыл глаза, неожиданно смутившись. Они с Робертом не особенно говорили об этом, как-то разом приняв как данность вот эти вот странные отношения. – Хорошо, что это есть.

– Хорошо, – тут же согласился Роберт и ткнулся губами в макушку Марко. Говорил он сонно, уже наполовину задремав. – И не закончится, спи давай.

Марко усмехнулся и тоже закрыл глаза. Поворочавшись немного, он устроился удобнее, хоть для этого и пришлось спихнуть одеяло в сторону.

Август выдался тёплым.  
До контракта Роберта с Баварией оставалось ещё полгода.


End file.
